fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium 3/1
Rosa: Well, my arrival is first, I think. ???: U-uh. I’m here… Rosa: What? Turtle? How do you call yourself? Purple: Um… I’m purple. Purple: I… think there’s someone else here too… Rosa: No. Is just cat and us. Purple: Yeah… the cat’s a contestant, I think. Rosa: Huehue. Is ridiculous, cat cannot contest. Purple: I… on the plane, I talked to a guy. Said he was the host… He… he said one of the contestants was a cat. I assume that’s him. ???: WHAAAA! Why’s everybody lookin’ at the CAT?? :(Purple, startled, retreats into shell; Rosa turns to the new arrival, unphased.) Rosa: Is contestant! Can you believe? ???: WOW. That’s really… RADICAL! Rosa: Yes! I think purple turtle is scared however. Purple: I… I’m not scared. You just… startled me. Who are you? Sk8: I’m SKATE! SPELLED WITH AN EIGHT! Rosa: Huehue! You are funny. :(Door opens; the remaining fifteen contestants barge in, followed by a short pudgy, nondescript man) ???: Why the @#*& are there already people here? ???: Are they trying to steal the mansion? Man: PLEASE, ladies and gentlemen. Calm down. You three, what are you doing here? Purple: Ack! Um… We walked here! Pleasedon’tyell! Man: …Oh, right! You must be the missing contestants! Rosa: We are missing? What are we missed? Man: The bus. You mean to tell me you three walked all the way from the airport to this here mansion? Purple: I guess… yeah… Man: I see. I have no idea how you managed to miss the sign instructing all contestants to wait for the @#$*ing bus, but I suppose it’s for the best. We had a few… technical difficulties that delayed us. Man: Well, if you’ll all be so kind as to put on these nametags… :(Everyone puts on nametags) Alice Harumi: Okay! What do we do next? Man: Um. . . We don’t start the show for another day, so I guess you can just… you know, socialize. Make some friends. Danni: …I have a feeling there’s something we’re not being told. Light: What do you mean, “the show”? Man: N-nothing! Just a figure of speech. You know, a metaphor for the contest. So! Uh. Your rooms are that way! See you soon! ---- Volt: Wow! This is nice! I mean, really nice! Better-than-I-could-have-expected, nice! The beds are all... soft, and stuff! Wow. Alice: Yeah... so, uh... Volt, I guess, what brings you here? Volt: Well, they told me I could win a mansion! Alice: Oh, right. Yeah... they told me the same thing. Jake: Seems awfully fishy, doesn't it? Alice: Nah, not really! I'm sure they wouldn't try to scam us out of the mansion or anything. Volt: Yeah! But I mean, I wouldn't blame them if they did - it's really nice... ---- Jane: Hey, I guess we'll be rooming together, uhm, Leah. Leah: I'm going to KILL you in your SLEEP... Jane: YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT YOU CRAZY @#%*ING @$*%@!?! Leah: Too... problematic. I will do it. NOW. :(Leah pulls a needle from her bag and hurls it at Jane...) Category:Fandemonium